ForgetMeNot FlashJack
by Flashjack
Summary: Going Deeper into the characters and awnsering some of the major Harvest Moon questions, ForgetMeNotFlashJack takes you on an unpredictable journey, through the word of Harvest Moon: A wonderful life. From Jacks beginnings to... Wherever life may take him
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE TO BE OF MANY, IT MAY START OFF SLOW, BUT TRUST ME IT DOES GET ZANIER AS YOU GO. I MUST ADMIT I DONT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I OWN FLASHJACK COS' YOU CANT OWN MY NAME. **

**ENJOY AND COMMENT. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE TELL.**

It almost seemed like fate led me to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was where I made a living, learned the value of community, met a whole lot of new people and met Rock.

Before arriving I worked at a Mc Donald's in a cold city where a person's compassion is relative to ones bank balance. People would merely occupy the same space, In fear for there lives, their jobs, their families, the Iraqis, their make-up, the state of the world, obesity, Scientists churning fresher and more creating ways of getting cancer, GM foods, the quality of air. Not to mention how the media escalated even the smallest elevation in petty crimes (like shoplifting) to look like a crime wave.

I received a call from my dads' solicitor while I was dispensing another overpriced artificial piece of crap to another fat person in what seemed like a never-ending line of fat people and spoiled brats. Knowing where my dad lived, his solicitor might be a postman on weekdays.

"_Jack there is no easy way to say this, but your dad recently passed away"_ Dads apparent EX-Solicitor said on the other end.

Yes, My father. I must have been five years old when my dad came out of the closet and left my mum in a truly Jerry Springer worthy break-up. Then he skipped town. Every so often I'd receive a letter from him telling me about the simple life and about Julian or Sebastian or whoever hi latest fling was with.

"_What did he die of"?_ I ask him. I ask to be polite.

"_Apparently he fell off his horse and cracked his skull open_" I winced as I heard.

"_Well thanks for telling me" I_ say as I'm about to hang up.

"_WAIT!" _He yelled to get my attention "_You were included in his will"_ Suddenly this conversation got a hell of a lot more interesting. "_He left you his estate and everything on it"_

Suddenly my Boss Mr Johansson came up to me "_JACK! Can't I take my eyes off you for a second without you making personal calls? There are hungry people out there who want burgers and YOUR not it to them. Not get to WORK"_

"_But sir my dad just died" _I pled to him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and disconnected the phone. "_I believed that the first time I heard that. Listen Jack, being part of a business is like a game and everyone on the team has a job and you haven't been playing at a hundred percent. Shape up Jack, otherwise your gonna be on the bench"_ He walked away. Me: I was puzzled by his statement. Not to mention that he disconnected the line.

I sighed and I jumped as the phone rang again.

"_Did you hang up? Something happened to the line. I thought I'd call again, can you hear me! Mayday Mayday!"? _He asked.

"_I'm here" _I say. I saw Mr Johansson leering at me from around the corner "_I'm here, my boss doesn't like me making private calls."_ I whisper.

"_The man can be a real bitch sometimes. Well, perhaps you'd like to spend the weekend here? After all it is your property now"_

"_I'd LOVE to" I said loudly in spite._

"_Come to Forget-Me-Not valley and ask for Guastafa, They'll know where I'll be. _

"_I see you then" _


	2. The Neutracetamol Resistance

I left Friday after my shift. It took 16 hours from my city home to get to Forget-Me-Not Valley (On the South-East coast of Australia) and what a bus trip it was. Sitting in an upright position behind a mother with a young child. Children tend to be a lot more vocal about things. _"Mummy, I'm hungry"_ _"Mum, I'm Bored" "Mummy, where did the buildings go" "Mummy, I need_ _to go number two"._ However the movie on the bus was called "The Neutracetamol Resistance". Deliciously bootylicious babe Ms. Derigazz becomes the Vice-Principal of Neverlent Falls High. Little does Techno Geek Jakato Reed know that she is an alien from space bent on world domination through her most evil plan yet: to spread a deadly virus throughout the world that turns people into her perfect slaves. With the help of Jakatos' AI "Francesca 001", his Otaku friend Carlos and space bounty hunters Modoka and Nash, they overcome Ms. Derigazzs' Beauty and power and stop the virus from spreading before the Virus Spreads from Neverlent High to the world.

It was towards the end of the movie on top of "Ms Derigazzs' Neutrality Death Fortress" it was raining and the final showdown was about to take place.

Nash_: Stand back everyone! I'm about to use my super petrification attack. _

_(Goes into Super Petrification Attack Stance, Everyone ducks down,)_

Special Effect: _Big Zappy things coming from Nash's' hands._

Nash: _ Peeeee Caaaaaannnnnn Piieeeeee ATTACK!_

Special Effect: _Zappy thing come from Nashs' hands and fly in the air and collide with Ms. Derigazz. Grey is starting to creep through her body as she turns to stone._

Ms Derigazz: _(Looks down at her body) Oh monkey trumpets. (Takes one last dive and grabs onto Carlos' Ankle as the final parts of Ms Derigazz turn to stone, Carlos Starts Tuning to stone._

Carlos: _OH SHIT! (Carlos drops to his knees in agony as he continues to turn to stone) (Whimpering) Jakato, come here for a second, there is something I want to tell you._

Jakato: _Anything Carlos._

Carlos: _I…_

Child behind me: _THIS IS STUPID AND BORING!_

_(The last of Carlos gets petrified)_

With the aid of that punk kid I missed out of the most important lines of the entire movie. I look behind me and leer at him.

"_Mummy, that scary man is looking at me again"_ He winged as he pulled on his tired mums shirt.

"_Leave my boy alone, pervert!"_

That made the rest of the trip very awkward.

I got off at the bus station only to be greeted by… a sign that said "Forget-Me-Not Valley 6 km, follow designated path. The air was fresh and crisp; I had a hell of a lot of time to appreciate it as I was led on a hike through the mountains.

Eventually I made it to Forget-Me-Not Valley and I thought to myself _"Now what"? _


	3. The everywhere house

Okay, so there I was, I finally made it to Forget-Me-Not valley and lost. My instructions were to ask for Guastafa and that's it. It was 1pm. I passed a farm but it didn't look like anyone was home. I crossed over a river and found a row of buildings. The first one the left had all of its lights on.

I stepped inside the house and BAM! I knew I was in the middle of nowhere, but at the same time I was immersed in everywhere. There were things from all over the world, seriously this puts "Ripley's Believe it or not" Museum to shame. I look around and at the far end of the room there was a door, next to it there was a counter with an unattended cash register (Only in country Australia) bell and a logbook on it, next to that there was staircase.

"_This"_ I thought to myself _"Is a hotel". _I stepped up to the counter and rang the bell. Shoaly the owner will help me find Guastafa. I rang the bell and waited a few minutes. Then at the top the staircase emerged a guy around my age, he had a blonde mushroom cut was wearing loose pyjamas. He looked as though I had just woken him up. He looked and up and down at me and yawned.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. He posed to look bigger. "Who dares enter Forget-Me-Not Valley?" The boy demanded in a way that could only be described as self indulgent over acting.

"My name is Jack and I was wondering if you could…

"Did you bring a peace offering for my people" he interrupted. I unzipped my bag and tipped everything onto the floor. There was the bus ticket, a half eaten sandwich, a map of the area, the paper of the gum I ate, and a paperback edition of Steven Kings "It".

"No I didn't but you could just take me to…"

"Then you must face initiation" He came down the stairs and yawned again. "Who was this guy?" I thought to myself. He grabbed a paddle from under the counter and led me to a room to the side for "Initiation".


	4. Initiation

The pyjama boy lowered his 5th jug of milk, got the paddle and banged the gong next to the table and yelled "BO YAH, I win, Eat that Jack. Breakfast of champions or what." He leaned back and belched.

"Okay, You win. Now this was all fun and all, but I've gotta see Guastafa and if your not going to help me I don't see why I should even bother myself with you" I pushed the chair back, stood up and got my bag.

"Please, don't go" he plead. "We don't get many people 'round these parts and I just wanted to make impression. Don't Go. My parents used to be missionaries and travelled the word spreading the word of god. My name is Peter; it means Rock, like Christ was the Rock. People call me Rock's because it's much cooler than Peter. I'm babbling again, aren't I "?

"The name's Jack it means 'God is gracious'. My parents named me that because everyone else was at the time. However some people call me FlashJack because I was struck by lightning on a family holiday to the beach and I spent a couple of weeks in hospital, The doctors told me that the electricity from the thunderbolt a awakened a dormant part of my brain. Then I could do a whole bunch of cool things that other people can't do. It's a bit dorky isn't it"?

Rock looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth open. He blinked a couple of times and finally asked "Such As"?

"Well you know how electrical signals travel through the body to deliver messages" Rock nodded. "Well I can intensify that electricity and send it to my hands. Making me one giant car door in the sun. I don't have complete control over it so I have to wear these gloves" He reached to give me a handshake, and then pulled his hand away. He then he held his arms out for a much safer hug.

"Handshakes are for strangers anyway" I leaned forward and hugged him. He was looking at my hands my entire time.

"Can I see"? He asked.

"Sure" I took of my gloves and slapped my hands together making a loud bang. I then started rubbing my hands together. I started to focus, as energy was being drained from my body and concentrating in. Small sparks started to whiz around my hands. Then it was time for step two. I lifted my hands and moved them close to his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked as though I were about to kill him.

"I am merely giving you a new hairstyle" And I was. Rocks hair was now standing on end in a way that could only be done with hair gel. I lowered my hands. Leaving his hair in its porcupine glory. For the fun of it I touched his arm.

"Ouch" Rock Cried. He then thought, "That's it! That's just normal static electricity"

"Well I only had half a sandwich and a bottle and a half of milks' energy to use," I said as I put my gloves back on. "Now I've given you the light show and the new doo, I think the least you can do is take me to Guastafa" Rock nod his head.

"Sure Flash, just give me a second to get dressed," He said as he ran out the door and up the stairs. A few minutes he came back in loose clothing. We walked out of the side room.

Rock called out "Later Mum, I'm just gonna take a friend to see Guastafa". A voice called out from behind the door "Alright Honey"

Rock took me a little down the hill to a small hut, small enough to really fit one person. He knocked on the door. I heard a little rustling around and then the man answered. I wasn't quite too sure what to expect of Guastafa the solicitor, but one thing I wasn't quite expecting was a Gandalf look-alike without pants.

"No way are you Guastafa my dads solicitor?" I say almost say gawking.

"Way" he said in a way that only a Gandalf look-alike without pants could "I do all that law stuff on weekends. You must be Jack. I've been expecting you" He caught Rock and I looking down at his naked legs. He blushed embarrassed. "I'll take you down to you dads 'Fabulous Farm' just as soon as I get some pants on" He closed the door.


End file.
